


Don't Tease Me

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Frustrated!Wonwoo, M/M, Naughty!Mingyu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: Just Mingyu wanting to fuck Wonwoo





	Don't Tease Me

A sin. Kim Mingyu's fingers are made as an epitome of a sin and a hard limitation for every being with a rightful amount of self-control. Those sun-kissed long, and slender-sized fingers with the visible veins trailing the lengths until the flexed arms reaching up to the broad shoulders.

Jeon Wonwoo just lost his wits and his mind went into a massive wildfire at the heat contained within his body. The way the younger strummed the guitar, playfully, skillfully. The way each tip of his fingers pressed and pulled every string along with his heavy breathing. The sweats trickling against his tan skin in his forehead, cheeks, jaw and neck. The way every muscle in his hands flex and show with the slightest movement. Those are so more than enough to drive the well-reserved and collected boy insane.

He secretly wondered how he managed to hold in the strong urge growing inside him to grab the younger, have a fucking great time with him instead especially with his fingers ramming up inside his ass. He performed Clap with the rest of the members perfectly while his hormones and all are having a war inside him. He tried so hard to avert his gaze from the younger every so often Mingyu comes closer to him for the whole excruciatingly long performance, well for Jeon Wonwoo, that is.

Jeon Wonwoo is in a desperate need to get a touch of the younger, to get Kim Mingyu dominate his entire body for the whole night until the sun comes up.

The song ended and they went backstage soon after, Jeon Wonwoo behind everyone while his eyes are, of course, focused at the back of the certain rude boy, who did nothing but ruin him and his indecent emotions.

As they reached the dressing room designated for the group, Wonwoo caught Mingyu's subtle, definitely not subtle for Wonwoo, brief gaze with his infamous twicth at the corner of his lips before the younger turned around and went down a path towards somewhere that Wonwoo honestly doesn't give a fuck anymore. Wherever the way leads them, he sure is just gonna aim for what he is being pulled into. He followed the boy, walking close behind him until the former reached a door and stopped to look over his shoulders, shooting another smirk towards the older.

Jeon Wonwoo, as he has been trying to hold back since five minutes ago, is totally out of it now and he's totally not letting any second more to prolong his internal torment. He sped towards Mingyu, pushed him inside the door and kicking it closed. Mingyu turned around, spinning Wonwoo by his hips before pushing him to lean against the end of a staircase. Wonwoo realized they are currently at a supplies room with a hidden staircase that leads to Wonwoo-doesn't-give-any-shit-about.

With a growl, he wrapped his arm around the younger's neck, his fingers pulling the hairs at the nape harshly. Mingyu tilted his head in a slyful attempt. Their breathing so close, that with every exhale, they mingles in the air between them.

"I knew I'd get my way on you by doing that." The younger muttered lowly, his gaze burning against the boy underneath him.

"You, fucker, did that on purpose."

"But you're going to let this fucker be a fucker and fuck you for real." Their mouths clashed, tongues invading each other's caverns in a span of less than a minute. The sounds of their lips smacking and teeth clashing resonates the whole area.

Mingyu's hands reached beneath Wonwoo's undershirt after undoing every buttons of his stage costume, fingers pressing tiny lingering touches against his abdomen going south. His skillful hand rid off the older's pants and palmed the hard grown bulge constricted so cruelly by the tight thin fabric of his boxers, eliciting erotic mewls from the wrecked boy. His mouth travelled down to Wonwoo's sweat-filled neck, lapping up every excretion of the older's skin pores with his tongue. Wonwoo was now a mess of heavy breathing, groans amd moans of the younger's name. His head turning from side to side in frustration for being teased mercilessly.

"Jesus fucking christ, move your damn fingers inside me and not over my crotch, you idiot." He still managed to croak out a whole sentence with his broken voice causing the younger to chuckle in amusement. Fingers pulling the boxers off an freeing the poor strained cock of the older.

Wonwoo willingly, spread his thighs, sliding down his body until he's lying on the floor, his head perched up by the bottom stair. Mingyu removed his own pants and underwear as he propped the boy's legs up as he hovered above him, gripping his cock first as he smeared the precum over his fingers, using it to lube them up instead. Wonwoo squeaked at the initial press of Mingyu's pointer finger at the rim of his hole, rounding the circle first before inserting the finger. Wonwoo held his breath, clenched around the finger, earning a grunt from the younger boy.

Three fingers are now up his asshole, stretching him. Wonwoo had his eyes brimming with tears as he looked straight at the younger's eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure and need and lust. Mingyu thrusted his fingers agonizingly slow, Wonwoo drawing a long low moan in sheer ecstasy. As the pace quickened, Wonwoo started moving his own hips and grind down against the abusive fingers.

They were once again, eating each other's faces when Mingyu pulled his fingers out and grabbed his own cock, pressing the tip against the still tight hole. He slammed inside as he got the right angle, hitting profusely at the prostate head on. Wonwoo moaned against the kiss, biting Mingyu's bottom lip hard, certainly making it swollen. Mingyu pulled out and pushed back in, his movements perfectly making the older even more trashing beneath him, hie hole clenching against his cock, making him throw his head back at the pressure.

Wonwoo's hips going down at the same pace to meet the younger's thrusts. His legs are wrapped around the boy's waist, locking him in place and pulling him to go deeper. But Mingyu isn't contented yet, he grabbed the older's thigh, pulling it up. Wonwoo gasped as he slung his leg helplessly over the younger's shoulder The angle gave Mingyu the better access and he resumed fucking the ass out of Wonwoo. His eyes trained at his own cock appearing and disappearing every second around the walls of Wonwoo's sinful hole, the hole which sucks in his cock so very well. The tightness is very much right for the hugeness he owns.

"Fuck, that's it!" Wonwoo screamed with his low voice, his body shook and his own cock squirted loads of his jizz, releasing the strings against the younger's stomach and his own. Hie eyes rolling at the sensation when Mingyu rode out his own orgasm inside him, whispering his name.

".. fuck you" Wonwoo exhaustedly mumbled, hitting the younger's chest weakly.

"Love you too.." Mingyu left a quick last peck on his lips, smiling down at his worn out hyung.

The guitar trick actually worked. Mingyu thought of thanking Jihoon and Soonyoung for the arrangement of the performance.

**Author's Note:**

> So obv, this is inspired from that mind-boggling special electric guitar performance of Mingyu (i'm still not over it, totaLLY NOT)


End file.
